Confirmation
by always krissy
Summary: Craig just needs a little confirmation. CraigEllie. Takes place after "Moonlight Desires."


TITLE: Confirmation  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: Degrassi doesn't belong to me. It belongs to people in Canada and The N. So... not me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first actual Degrassi fanfic. I tried really, really hard. So yeah. Be kind:D  
SPOILERS: S4's "Moonlight Desires" -- takes place right after the party  
PAIRING: Craig/Ellie, Craig/Ash, kinda Craig/Marco  
RATING: PG-13 

It was late when Craig finally left the party. He hadn't planned to stay, but these really cute girls had shown up. They were gay. The kissing was the obvious clue. That had certainly been interesting. And they'd been nice. And they danced with him. What guy would turn that down? 

Especially a not-gay guy. 

Craig could still taste Marco in his mouth, hours after It had happened. It wasn't as if he was disgusted by it. Marco was his best friend. Is. Always will be. Nothing changed just because Marco had kissed him. Right? Right. Everything was the same. 

Except, now... Well. Things did change. The thought had never occurred to him. Gay? No, Craig was anything but gay. Look at Ashley. And Manny. He liked girls, there was no question about that. But, maybe, part of him liked guys, too? 

Not that the kiss was enough to change his sexuality. But it was enough to question it. 

Because it was Marco. 

He'd do anything for Marco. 

_Except be gay_, he told himself sternly. 

But it was Marco. 

"I am not gay," he told himself sternly. He glanced around the empty street. When he realized he was alone, louder, he screamed the same words out. As if he was reassuring the world, too. "I'M NOT GAY!" 

"Good for you, Craig." 

Craig jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. He spun in a circle, relieved to only find Ellie watching him, amusement etched across her face. 

"Uh, hi, Ellie." 

"Ashley will be relieved to hear your news." 

"Yeah. About that..." 

Ellie smirked. "Its okay, Craig. I know all about your adventures in not-gay kissing." 

"What, how!" Craig panicked. Had there been other people from school at the party, too? If it got around that Craig was kinda gay, all hell would break loose. Because he wasn't. Kinda gay. He really did like girls. 

Marco was just a moment of weakness. Because it was _Marco_. And you did anything for Marco. Ellie knew that. After all, she'd _dated_ him while he was gay. 

"Marco's at my house," Ellie revealed. Craig sagged with relief. "So... Gonna tell Ashley?" 

"Do I look like I have a death sentence?" 

"Right." Ellie paused. "So. Did you like it?" 

"Like what?" Ellie looked pointedly at him. "Oh. Marco. Well, no. I mean, I'm not gay, so I didn't really like it. But..." 

"You'd do anything for Marco, right?" she asked softly. She really did get it. 

"Yeah." 

Ellie smiled. "You're a good friend." 

"So are you." 

Ellie laughed, "Yeah, well. I had tons of practice. Marco was never interested in me, and then when he was, I turned him gay." 

"It wasn't you, El." 

Ellie shrugged. "I know. But that's how it felt." 

"Looks like we're both posers." 

"Yeah. So, how're things with Ashley?" 

Craig sighed, "I'd rather not talk about Ash right now." 

"It isn't like you cheated on her again," Ellie said. "And you know? I'm... sorry for the comment I made today about her and Manny. It was out of line." 

Craig shook his head, "No, you were right." But he really didn't want to think about Ashley and Manny. Things were complicated enough with Ashley right now. He didn't want to overanalyze it again. And it hurt to think about Manny. It really, really did. 

"But I shouldn't have said it." 

Craig stared at her. "Why are you being so nice to me, anyway?" 

"I thought we were friends now?" Ellie looked uncomfortable. "Well, aren't we?" 

"I guess..." 

Ellie was always snarky to him. It was slightly unnerving to find this girl who was being nice to him. But it was refreshing, too. He didn't have very many friends now that he hadn't kissed. Kissing always messed things up between two people. 

Craig should know. 

"I was worried about you, okay? Marco acted on impulse and probably didn't stick around to make sure you were okay." 

Craig didn't know what to tell her. "I'm fine." And he was. If just slightly confused. 

Ellie flicked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Well, good. I should be going now. I left Marco asleep on my bed." 

Ellie turned to leave, but Craig caught her hand. 

"Wait." 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks. For caring. It means a lot." And it did. And if Marco could act on impulse, so could Craig. He tugged her closer and missed the startled look in her eyes when he kissed her. It was slightly awkward, and chaste, and very quick. But it left a warm feeling inside him when they parted. 

"Uh. Craig." She searched for something to say. "That was..." 

"Yeah, going to hell here." 

Ellie gave him a fleeting smile. "You're not. But you and Ash..." 

"That. It was just between friends. We can do that, right?" 

And it was innocent. Because he had Ashley right now and Ellie wasn't particularly looking for anyone. Just like him and Marco. Just between friends. 

"I better go." 

"OK. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Craig watched her leave. 

At least he knew he liked girls still. 


End file.
